One Last Cry
by candyCOLOUR
Summary: [ONESHOT][AU][InuKag]Inuyasha, you have to choose... Which is more important? Me, or your reputation...?


**Author's Note: **I just heard that song 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne on the radio and… I don't know. Sudden idea for a one shot. It's the first time I did a one shot. Hope you like it :) I don't know, but I think this is kind of crappy. - -" After all, I finished it in about an hour. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**One Last Cry  
****A One Shot**

A punk-clothed girl ran towards her boyfriend, who was a prep and was talking to his group of 'friends'. The boy immediately saw the girl, and tried to shake his head as much as he could without his friends noticing, and mouthed 'No!' The girl halted, and frowned. Her shoulders slumped, and you could tell she was sad.

'_Why does he have to be like that…?_' she thought.

"Kagome!" she heard her name being called by her best friend, Sango. Sango was a pretty girl; long, dark brown hair, caramel brown colored eyes. She wore black Dickies pants that cut off at her knees, showing part of her athletic but slim legs. Her shirt was a lime green and black striped tank top. On her feet were black Converse high tops with wide lime green shoelaces.

Sango immediately noticed the sadness in the air. "Hey, what's with the long face?" she asked. Kagome only continued looking down at her black and red checkered Vans slip on shoes. Sango pursed her lips together, and took a good guess. "Is it Inuyasha again?"

This time, Kagome let out a small "Mmhmm" and nodded a little.

"Why that little… I'm going to punch him! You're his _girlfriend_ for Kami's sake! If he really loved you, he wouldn't care about that stupid 'popular' reputation."

Kagome stared at Sango desperately. "But you don't understand, he was a hanyou and he really wants this reputation!"

"Reputation, schmeputation! You're his girlfriend, and that's that. You can't go on like this! I know it's really hurting you," Sango said a bit more softly to the end.

Kagome entwined her fingers together. "Well, there's nothing I can do," she said, looking up at the sky. "I have to deal with it, 'cause I love him."

* * *

Inuyasha stared on at Kagome as she looked down to her feet. His heart broke at the sight of her looking so sad; he wanted nothing more than to run over to her, pull her into his arms and comfort her. He couldn't do that though… he had a reputation to maintain.

"Hey, 'Yash! What're you staring at?" Hojou, another prep, snapped him from his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing," Inuyasha stammered. Hojou looked at him weirdly, but waved it off.

"Hey, everyone wanna go to McDonald's to hang out?" Kouga said, while his arms were around a random cheerleader's shoulders.

Everyone let out a "Sure" or "Yeah!" while Inuyasha just looked as Kagome walked away from the group. His eyes saddened, but he had to do this.

"'Yash, you up for it?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Yeah."

* * *

After the 'hangout', Inuyasha went home and into his room to find Kagome sitting on his bed and looking at the carpet. When the door opened, her head lifted up and smiled a little at Inuyasha. "Hey, 'Yasha," she said in a little voice.

Inuyasha smiled, and walked over to Kagome. He pulled her into his embrace, the two teenagers falling back onto the bed on their sides. Inuyasha placed a small butterfly kiss on her neck, and nuzzled it. "Hey 'Gome…" He stroked her hair lovingly, keeping her in his embrace.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his back, inhaling the scent of Inuyasha himself. '_Hmm… smells like forests…_' Somehow, the scent calmed Kagome. She nuzzled him back in reply, and pressed her lips onto his cheek, giving him a kiss. She embraced him a little tighter, before going out of it. Inuyasha held onto her smaller hand and stoked it's soft skin. "Inuyasha… I think we need to talk about something…"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her worriedly. "You're… you're not breaking up with me, are you…?" He couldn't help but think at how pathetic he sounded at the moment. It sounded so… desperate. '_I guess I am, though…_'

Kagome shook her head and took in a deep breath. "Well, not really anything like that…"

Inuyasha took the silence as time to observe his love. She was beautiful; the long, black blue hair that felt like silk to his hands, spread around her body. Her captivating blue eyes standing out because of the black eyeliner, looking hesitant of something at the moment. Inuyasha ignored that, and kept gazing at her. Her heart shaped face fit perfectly with her hair, being framed. She had the body of a goddess; curved in every right place she needed it. Her long legs pulled together and bent, arms wrapping around them. Her sweet voice broke him out of his scrutiny.

"Inuyasha… you have to choose… do you want me or your reputation?" she asked bluntly, tears gathering in her eyes.

He wasn't expecting this question, and stopped stroking her hand. His head shot up to her face, looking at her disbelievingly. He had no answer, and Kagome continued on.

"'Yash, I can't go on like this!" she said desperately. "You have to choose one of them… what is more important? Me or your reputation at school?"

He looked down at their intertwined hands and stayed silent. Kagome bit her bottom lip as tears fell from her eyes. "So, is this question _hard _or something? You're actually thinking of the possibility that your reputation is more important? What about _our_ relationship!" she said desperately, her voice not working because of the upcoming sobs traveling up her throat.

Inuyasha's heart broke once more at the sight of her crying, and reached his hand out to wipe the tears away. Kagome visibly flinched, turning her head the other way. Inuyasha slowly let his hand come down to the bed, looking desperate once more at Kagome. "Kagome, you _know_ I love you! Please, please, don't make me choose…"

"Inuyasha, your friends don't even _care_ about you! They just want you in your group because you're rich! They're just _using _you, can't you see…?"

Inuyasha trembled. "How could you say that! They're my _friends_! They are _not_ using me! They like me for who I am!"

Kagome retracted her hand from his grasp, covering her face with both hands as she sobbed. "You're _hallucinating,_ Inuyasha! You can't realize it!" she yelled through cries.

"No, they _do_ care about me! It's just that you're a… a punk, and they don't want people of your 'kind' around!" he yelled back.

Kagome bit her lip harder. "If they are really your '_friends_' they wouldn't care if I was your girlfriend and I was _punk_!"

Inuyasha stayed silent, not admitting that he believed that.

"What am I supposed to _do_ Inuyasha? I can't even go near you during school! It's like you're saying you're throwing our one year relationship to waste! Did you _forget _that today was our one year anniversary…?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. '_No, no… it can't be, I marked it! It's only…_' Inuyasha looked at the calendar. '_Oh my Kami, it's May sixteenth, our one year anniversary…_' Inuyasha looked down ashamed, and repetitively apologized to Kagome. "I'm so, so sorry Kagome… I-I didn't know today was May sixteenth! I swear…" he said distressed, sounding as if he would cry himself that moment.

Kagome sniffed, wanting to believe him but she was too reluctant. "If you can't choose, Inuyasha… I'm _really_ afraid this relationship will end… because I can't go on like this. I can't go on knowing I can't be seen with you at school… I just feel… I just feel as if I don't mean anything to you anymore." She walked towards the door and stopped once more right before she opened it.

Inuyasha's looked towards her, his doggy ears drooped in melancholy.

"Before I go… You want to know something, Inuyasha…? You… _you_ are the reason I cry. Only you. No one else…" she said softly, finally opening the door and walking out. "I still love you, Inuyasha…" her voice trailed off as she got farther away from the door.

Inuyasha gazed down at his trembling hands, feeling an unfamiliar sting in his eyes. One lone, salty drop fell; trailing down his cheek as if fell further, splashing onto his hand.

'_Why do you have to be so complicated, Inuyasha?_'

* * *

Days passed, as the two teenagers became more depressed from not being with each other. Sango noticed her depressed state, but decided not to pry. She had a feeling Kagome only needed some time…

Inuyasha's friends, however, took no note of his misery. They continued gossiping, chattering, and talking about the latest news. It was funny; Inuyasha had never noticed how uncaring they were, only caring about his reputation. He watched as they all talked, ignoring his depression. He suddenly realized that Kagome was right about what she had said.

"_Inuyasha, your friends don't even care about you! They just want you in your group because you're rich! They're just using you, can't you see…?" _

It hit him in the face, and he felt even more misery building up inside him. '_She was right… and then I yelled at her…_'

He suddenly clenched his fists in determination.

'_I'll get her back…_'

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Kagome sighed and gathered her stuff, and walked out the door. She walked through the throng of people and to her locker; number 129. She entered her combination in the lock, and opened her locker. A small white piece of paper fell, catching her attention. She picked it up and read it mentally.

_Kagome, _

_Could you please find it in you to meet me out at the cherry blossom tree at the courtyard? I really want to talk to you…_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome contemplated after she read the note and decided she would go see him. As she went to get her books from her locker, she spotted a single red rose lying in the locker. She took it out with care as if it was glass; like it would break if she held it too tightly. She brought the rose up to her nose, inhaling it's beautiful calming scent. She smiled to herself, happy that he had been so thoughtful.

She grabbed the necessary books and shut her locker, walking out the entrance doors and to the cherry blossom tree. She spotted Inuyasha leaning back against the tree, hands in his jean pockets. Kagome silently walked up to him, and stood.

Inuyasha smelled the sweet scent of vanilla heading his way, and looked up. There stood Kagome, looking as if she was waiting. He took a deep breath and embraced Kagome for the first time in four days.

As Kagome was pulled into the embrace, she dropped her books to the side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the familiar feeling. It had been too long for her…

She felt his arms tighten more around her, as he started to speak. Being so close, his speaking made tremors, making them go through Kagome's body as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about… before. I realized that my 'friends' don't really care about me… and that if they're really my friends, they wouldn't care if my girlfriend was a punk or not. I… I choose to be with you, Kagome… I love you…" Inuyasha said, and then kissed the top of her head.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha –he was a full head taller than her- and her eyes were twinkling with happiness. "Are you sure, Inuyasha…? What about your reputation?" she asked.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't care about that anymore. I just want to be with you again… I couldn't stand not holding you or kissing you over those four days… It felt like… it felt like I was missing a part of me."

Kagome smiled and placed the side of her head against his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. "Me too…"

Inuyasha loosened the embrace and pulled away a bit, only to place his lips onto Kagome's. Kagome stood on her tip toes in instinct and tilted her head, deepening the kiss further as she cupped his face. They broke away from the sweet, but passionate chaste kiss in need of air. Kagome smiled warmly. "I love you."

Inuyasha hugged her tighter as he did before, and spun her around in a circle before placing her on her feet again as she giggled. He rubbed his nose against hers, and replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha showed up at school with Kagome at his side; their hands entwined. People stared at them curiously, wondering what was up. They whispered and started spreading false things, before Kouga showed up in front of Inuyasha with the rest of the group and all was quiet.

"Hey, what are you doing with that… grungy thing?" he said disgusted. The rest of the group, with the exception of one boy –a boy with a rat's tail at the nape of his neck- nodded in agreement.

"Listen, Kouga. She is not a 'grungy thing'. Her name is Kagome, and she's my girlfriend of one year," Inuyasha said proudly, defying Kouga.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Out of all the pretty girls in the school, you had to pick _her_?"

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome is prettier than _any_ other girl at the school," he replied. Hearing the comment, a very light pink blush traveled across Kagome's cheeks.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's face by her chin roughly, examining her. "I have to admit, she is a pretty one… If she changed her look a bit, she could become _very_ popular."

Kagome scrunched up her face in disgust. "You can't change me, jerk. I am what I am," she said as she slapped his large hands away.

"Huh. Spunky little girl," Kouga said as his arms went around his 'cheerleader for the day'. "Let's go, guys." The group followed, with the exception of the one who didn't nod in agreement.

Inuyasha pursed his lips together. "So, Miroku. Aren't you going to follow the others?"

'Miroku' shook his head. "No way. Not after they said that thing about the 'grungy'… I don't agree with that. It's okay, Inuyasha. I don't care who your girlfriend is; you love her, right?" he asked.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Kagome looked up and watched him. "Yeah…"

Miroku smiled, and Inuyasha looked up thoughtfully. "Miroku, didn't you say you liked that Sango girl, Kagome's friend?" he grinned.

Miroku blushed and look down, mumbling out a "yes."

Kagome looked at him surprised. "You do? I could get you two together! I think she likes you too… sometimes she looks at you in class."

Miroku looked up in surprise. "She… she does?" Kagome nodded. "Would you _really_ try to get us together?" he asked, clasping her hands in his.

"U-uh huh…" Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he bowed down to Kagome, and prayed something like Kami had listened to his prayers, something or other.

* * *

School had ended for the day, and Inuyasha and Kagome were under that same cherry blossom tree together. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap, once again listening to his heartbeat.

A lone tear slipped from Kagome's eye, none following. Inuyasha looked at her confused as he wiped away the tear. "Why are you crying, Kagome?"

"Hmm… one last cry, until we can live a happily ever after like in the fairytales," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and then resting his head on hers.

"Yeah… one last cry."

* * *

**So how was it? ; It's my first one shot, so I am really just writing around everywhere XD Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


End file.
